SHE Could Be the One
by Stessa
Summary: He Could Be the One: Liley style; Miley has to choose between Jesse and Jake, but maybe there is another solution right in front of her? Lilly has been there all along. Oneshot. MileyxLilly. Spoilers for episodes 3x18 & 3x19.


**_SHE_ Could Be the One**

A different version of _He Could Be the One _(with spoilers)

_**Liley**_ style

written by _Stessa _

–

This was a serious pickle, Miley had got to admit that.

Who should she choose? Jesse, the amazing heartthrob, the bad boy, who'd probably end up breaking her heart, but who – for some reason – seemed to really like her more than he usually liked his girlfriends. Should she choose him and go for it, knowing she'd leave Jake behind? Jake, the guy she had been on and off with for so long she couldn't even remember it completely? Jake who was conceited at times, but still adoringly cute and sweet, Jake whom she had all the history with – a history that should mean more to her than this dilemma.

Both guys were cute, both guys had everything going for them. Her father liked neither of them; Jesse because he treated his girlfriends badly and was late for rehearsal, and Jake because he had made Miley herself cry so many times in the past, and of course a father would never like that. Lilly seemed to like Jesse a lot – well, she certainly thought that he was _cute_ – and she had not liked to see Jake back in her best friend's life.

But how did that count in any way? Of course Lilly was her best friend and Miley knew that she only wanted good things for her, and that her being angry with Jake was only because she had been the one to comfort Miley when he had broken her heart again and again. That counted a lot in Miley's book because Lilly was the one person she knew would be there for her forever. She respected her friend's opinions, but it was also so hard to listen to Lilly when it came to the matter of love and romance, because... because she was the entire reason Miley was even having this dilemma.

Miley had always thought that she and Lilly were closer than most friends. Amber and Ashley were close; they were the best of friends, they did everything together, yet it was not the same kind of close as the kind of close Lilly and Miley had. They were more intimate with each other, more caring and touchy-feely. It had never been a problem for them, Miley had always enjoyed having Lilly so close – she was some of something, and Miley felt incredibly blessed to have met her, and have her in her life. Their friendship was the most valuable thing Miley had, and she treasured it like nothing else.

But she had never contemplated that the reason for this, that the reason for their closeness and their love, was something else. That maybe she actually sort of loved Lilly. Loved her ditzy blonde friend in the I-want-to-kiss-you sort of way.

Once she had figured all of this out – when she had finally realized why Lilly was the most important person in her life – it was too late. She had already dated Jake plenty of times, had had her heart broken, and told him her secret, and Lilly had gone through a bunch of different and – in Miley's opinion – random guys, never really settling with anyone in particular. But it took that one guy for Miley to see what she had been blind to for all those years – Oliver.

When Miley got back from shooting her movie and found out that Lilly and Oliver were together her heart completely broke. It was a revelation, she had been blind, and suddenly she could see. Everything came crashing down around her, and it felt like her heart completely shattered into pieces and she got this heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was horrible, and at first she had questioned it, though that maybe she just felt weird that suddenly her two best friends were smooching, but when that got settled – and everything came clear between the three of them – she still had that feeling in her stomach, that feeling of uneasiness and unhappiness. It made her sick, and she had had the need to throw up when she realized why that was.

What that feeling was.

It was a stronger version of what she had felt when she first met Jake. It was a much stronger, much heavier feeling of wanting something so much, of needing someone close to her. It was that heavier – that stronger – simply because she had realized it too late and it couldn't happen.

Not for a second did she think that it was Oliver (which most girls would probably had done in her situation, him being a boy and her being a girl, and that being the most 'natural' thing). Not once did she contemplate that it might be because her weird friend had finally found a girl that made him happy and that it wasn't her – no, not once did that thought cross her mind. The picture that flashed across her inner screen was that of a blonde, beautiful girl, a girl she had called her best friend for several years. Immediately, she knew that it was Lilly. There was not a doubt in her mind that she loved her best friend as more than a best friend, and it worried her – not because they were both girls, not because she feared what Lilly might think, that she wouldn't like her back – no, it simply worried her because it was too late. Lilly had found happiness with their other friend, and unless they broke up, Miley would not dare to tell her.

It didn't worry her, perhaps telling Lilly. If Lilly didn't feel that same – which maybe she did, they were pretty close, Miley had got to admit that – she knew that they would pull through. Their friendship was a strong friendship, it was built on a solid foundation and it'd take a lot more for it to crumble to the ground, broken into pieces. If Lilly didn't like her back like that, they'd still be best friends. It would probably be awkward for a while, they'd have to be careful around each other, but Miley knew Lilly well enough to know that she wouldn't shy away from sleepovers and movie nights. She'd be her usual Lilly self, and Miley would eventually get over it.

Eventually.

One would think that 'eventually' would appear much sooner when she couldn't tell Lilly, couldn't get it said because of Oliver, right? Well, one was wrong, because it didn't. Miley had had to watch the two of them. They weren't one of those couples who touched and kissed all the time, only a bit in the beginning, but that state was over pretty quickly, so Miley had only had to endure it for a short while, but it had still been though for her. Luckily enough she had gotten other things on her mind when she had met Jake again – suddenly she was reminded of an old crush, of a history that just couldn't be ignored. She didn't want to ignore it, either, she wanted to do something about it. Lilly was happy with Oliver, she seemed contend with everything at the moment, and Miley knew that it wasn't completely okay to do this with him when her heart wasn't completely into it, but it was the only thing she wanted at the moment.

And Jake was such a cutie.

And it had been amazing with the two of them for those few weeks in secret; everything had been going smooth, and she felt like he really wanted it this time, too, there had been nothing to worry about. Until... well, until Jesse came along, and suddenly _everyone_ knew about her and Jake. And to top it all, well, she was now sort of into Jesse as well. She had Jake, liked Jesse, and was completely in love with Lilly. That was some sort of a mess she found herself in, but she usually ended in messes, so she'd just have to find a way out of it.

Miley had felt sort of happy when Lilly had been mad at Jake. Not because she didn't want them to get along (her boyfriend and her best friend? Of course they had to get along!), but it was nice to know that Lilly cared and worried about who she was with, and how that person treated her.

It still didn't help her out of her pickle though. There were three people in the picture – four, counting Oliver who couldn't exactly be left out since he was Lilly's boyfriend – and what could she do with those four people? She could make a choice between Jesse and Jake; she could choose one of the two boys and get a steady boyfriend and have that happy façade on for everyone. Of course it wouldn't exactly be a façade; she'd be happy with either of them, no doubt about it, but neither of them would ever make her as happy as she knew she could be if she had Lilly. Telling her was still out of the question, though. She'd never do that to Oliver, even if... even if she really wanted to.

So what should she do? Choose Jake or Jesse? It would be much easier with Jake even if she was attracted to Jesse. Jake already knew everything about her, he knew about her two identities and that made everything much easier to deal with. But Jesse – Jesse wasn't some famous actor, and if she told him, Miley and Jesse could actually go to the movies without getting swamped with fans. But if she didn't tell him, it'd leave her the same place as if she went somewhere with Jake while she was Miley... it was a very confusing pickle, she had got to admit that.

And what would Lilly think about all this? What would her father say? What would her mother have done?

...why was she even asking herself this? She knew what her mother would have done. She would have told her to follow her heart and everything would work out. But if she followed her heart... if she followed her heart, she'd ruin everything. Nothing would turn out right, she was sure of it. Even if Lilly felt the way she did, there was Oliver in the picture, and not only would he be crushed, she'd have to shoot down _two_ guys instead of one, and have to deal with her father and telling him about her decision. It seemed like so much trouble, and frankly – she wasn't sure if she could deal with it.

Miley groaned and stared at the two pictures lying in front of her on her bed. She lay on her stomach, elbows popped up, head resting in her hands, staring intensely at the two guys.

_What to do? What to do? _Miley thought to herself, her eyes shifting from Jake's picture to Jesse's picture, and then back again. They were both gorgeous, they both had talent, and she was attracted to both of them. But when had all that ever been enough? It looked great on paper, but it still didn't matter if her heart told her differently.

The brunette brushed the two pictures off of her bed with a quick move of her hand and flopped onto her back instead. She glanced at her ceiling and let out a sigh. She couldn't believe she had let herself fall into a mess like this. Sure, she was a magnet for disasters and messes, but this was just too much. There were real feelings involved this time, and she wished she didn't have to hurt anyone, but that was impossible. Someone would have to get their heart broken. And even when that happened, she still wouldn't be completely happy herself.

Miley stretched her neck out completely and gazed out the open window in her awkward position. It was already quite dark outside, the sky was turning black, and the moon was up; she could just see it through her window, it was almost out of sight.

"What would you do, Mom?" she whispered, addressing the one person she wished was still there; the one person she so desperately wanted to be with her right now – so she could get some advice, hear what she had to say about the matter. She would be objective, and Miley knew she could count on her to help her get out of this.

She screwed her eyes shut and fell down completely again, resting her tired body. She bit her lip and one image danced across her eyelids – her mother, so breathtakingly beautiful in all her glory. Her hair was framing her face and those kind eyes were real and sincere.

She opened her mouth, and when she spoke, it wasn't exactly her voice, it was kind or airy, but it was hidden somewhere in there, Miley could hear that, "You know what I'd do, Miley. I'd follow my heart, and I'd tell you to do the same. No matter what happens you should _always_ follow you heart." she paused and seemed to think about what more to say to her, but eventually, she did continue, "Your happiness is the most important thing, Miley, and you have better chase it with all you have. If you truly wanted to be with one of those guys, you wouldn't have been staring at those head shots for so long."

Her mother faded out of her vision, but it only took mere seconds for another person to appear behind her tightly closed lids. This time the person was blonde and tiny, dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and cut-off jeans. She didn't speak, she was simply just there, smiling at Miley with those cute eyes, and butterflies erupted in her stomach; that smile, that smile that always reached all the way into her eyes. Miley couldn't help it. There was something about Lilly she saw in no one else.

A swift breeze flew through her bedroom window and a clatter was heard from the shelf beside her bed. Miley shot up from her relaxed position, her head turning to the floor where a frame had fallen down, lying with the backside up. She slowly pushed herself off of the bed, gently kneeling down next to it. With shaky hands she reached for the frame, probably already knowing what would be in it, though she had many pictures in frames on her shelf, and she had no idea of knowing which of them had fallen. But as she turned it over, she wasn't surprised at all. It was the picture of her and Lilly she had always loved so much. They were cramped together in a hammock, only wearing their bathing suits. Miley had a huge pair of sunglasses perked on top of her curly mane, and Lilly was holding a cup of chocolate milk with a tiny umbrella and a bendy straw. They both looked so happy that Miley had never seen anything like it – it shone out of their eyes and was written across their faces.

It was quite outstanding.

And it told her everything she needed to know. Her mother was right. It was better to follow her heart. Even if it meant she had to break two – or possibly three – others. It was better to tell Jesse and Jake now than to string them along, pretending that everything was fine when it clearly wasn't. And it was better to tell Lilly now, even if it meant hurting Oliver, because if she told Lilly now and got shot down, then she could start to move on, knowing it would never happen. This was what she had to do, and there was no way around it.

Something was telling her that maybe _she_ could be the one.

A soft knock was heard from her door, and Miley looked up from her position on the floor on the other side of her bed, and was quite surprised to find her father standing there. She didn't even bother to get up or tell him to come inside, because he had already entered, a nervous smile across his face.

"Do ya' have a minute, Bud?" he questioned her with his heavy accent, and she had barely nodded, before he stepped even closer, only stopping for a brief second to glance down at the two pictures on the floor. With a deep sigh he bent down to pick them up, before he went around the bed and sat down next to her, his back against the side of the bed. She still had the picture of her and Lilly in her hands, and she didn't know what to say, because she had never been in this situation before.

He didn't say anything for a second or two, simply stared at the two pictures he had now placed on the floor in front of him. "You've got somethin' ya' need to tell me, Miles?" he wanted to know, his head perked gently to the side, his eyes curiously watching her.

Miley swallowed loudly and swept a finger across Lilly's face, still not sure how she should handle this, except she knew she had to handle it somehow. She looked up at him then and shrugged, "I don't think I'll choose either Jesse or Jake, Daddy." she whispered to him, their eyes locked together. She had always talked to her father about everything, and she figured that this should be no exception – no matter how hard it was to get it said.

Robbie Ray nodded softly and glanced quickly at the two pictures again, before he looked back at his daughter, "God knows none of them deserves ya', Miles, you're so much better than them."

She didn't particularly enjoy that her father said those things about the two boys, but she decided not to comment on it. Instead, she glanced back down at Lilly's smiling face.

She felt an arm sneak around her shoulders and pull her close, "What are ya' gonna do now, Bud? I know Lilly's with Oliver, and though I don't get what she sees in that boy, they're still a couple, and it's hard messin' with that. But ya' shouldn't be waitin' 'round either, not if that makes ya' unhappy."

It was the most her father had spoken to her in a few days – since he found out about Jake – and it felt good to hear him reassure her that way. She briefly wondered how long he had known, how long he had been noticing things, but she didn't want to ask him about all of that right now, they had plenty of time for that. Right now she just wanted to figure out how to deal with this entire situation, and perhaps her father could help her with that.

"I don't get why I didn't see it before." Miley whispered, turning her head to the side, so she could look at her father, "If I'd realized it before, maybe they would have never gotten together, and maybe I would have had a chance." she shook her head at herself, "But as usual – I was too late. And now she's with him, and how can I ruin their happiness?"

Robbie Ray shrugged like he always did when he was trying to teach his children an important lesson of some sort; he took pride in letting them figure things out themselves and learn from their mistakes, though sometimes they also needed a bit of help to find the right road, "Maybe she'd be happier with you. Ya' hafta take that chance to know."

Miley still wasn't sure about this. She wanted to tell Lilly, it was all she did, but she didn't want to hurt Oliver. It seemed impossible not to, there was just no way. "I think I might need to think 'bit more 'bout this, Dad..." she trailed off.

Robbie Ray pushed himself off of the floor and stood up, making sure to trample across the two pictures on her floor. Miley didn't comment on it, and he seemed contend with that. "Well, ya' can always talk to the two guys first, and then, after that, figure out what to do 'bout Lilly." he replied to her, as he went around the bed and towards the door.

"Daddy?" Miley questioned him, stopping him dead in his tracks, with a hand on the door.

He didn't turn around, "Yeah, Bud?"

She took in a shaky breath, "...are ya' okay with this? With me liking Lilly?"

"She's 'part of the family already." Robbie Ray simply replied, and he didn't turn to look at her, before he left her room and closed the door behind him with a soft thud.

Miley let her eyes wander to the picture in her hands again, her eyes settling on Lilly's smile yet another time. She was pretty sure about this, as only one person was on her mind – Lilly really could be the one.

–

It had not been pretty with Jake. Though he had claimed to only want her to be happy, he did not take it well. He kept asking her what Jesse had that he didn't, and when she finally caved and told him that she had decided to not date either of them, he had been even more crushed, whereas she had told Jesse that she liked someone else and she simply just had to give it a shot. He had taken it pretty well and told her to ring him in case she ever regretted her decision.

She had thanked him for that, not that she ever thought she would. She was into Lilly and her only hope now was that she wouldn't wreck everything when she told her. She wasn't even sure where to begin or end with that, or when she should do it, but at least she knew now that that was the plan and it made her feel a lot better to actually have decided something. Oliver was also in the picture and she desperately wished that she wouldn't hurt him.

Right now she was strumming her guitar again, still working on _He Could Be the One_. But for some reason it wasn't really flowing for her anymore. She had been so crazy about the lyrics when she first made the song with Jesse; she had thought about Jake and what a great guy he was, and everything had seemed to flow much better. But it didn't sound quite right now. Something had changed, and she knew it was because she couldn't be singing about Jake when she wasn't with him and had broken his heart. She knew that she couldn't, but the song was still too good to let go. She'd just have to correct it.

With a smile on her face, she strummed her guitar again,

"_She's got somethin' special  
She's got somethin' special  
And when she's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental_

_She's got somethin' special  
She's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe, somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe she could be the one_

_She could be the one, she could be the one  
She could be the one, she could be the one  
She could be the one_..."

She trailed off and let the silence overtake her as a happy smile conquered her face. That was much better, much more true. It wasn't right to sing that he could be the one, when her one really was a she and everybody around her knew it. Miley closed her eyes for a second, contemplating how to do this, how to go around it. All she wanted was to actually name the song _She Could Be the One_, but people would question that, and she wasn't quite sure if she wanted Hannah to come out of the closet. There was a huge possibility that she'd lose a lot of her fans, and she wasn't ready for that.

She was going to have to settle with the original lyrics on her CD, only knowing the true meaning of them herself.

"You rewriting your song now?"

Miley almost jumped out of her seat when she heard Oliver's voice behind her. She turned around on the small bench and found him standing in the slide-door into their living room, hands stuffed deeply into his pockets, and a sideways grin across his face. She hadn't really thought she'd have an audience, and having him there, listening to her private rewrite, was quite shocking.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed and followed him with her eyes as he crossed the terrace and took a seat across from her, hands resting on the wooden table.

He bit his lip, "For some reason it sounds way more believable when you use 'she' instead of 'he'." he told her in a quiet voice. He didn't sound mad or confused, he didn't seem angry. He just seemed like... Oliver.

Miley was very confused about his actions. Any normal person would question that – question why she sang about a 'she' when she was supposedly interested in two 'he's. "...ya' think?" she gently whispered, barely daring to look at him.

Oliver nodded and moved around in his seat a little, suddenly seeming quite nervous, "Miley, there's something I need to tell you..." he begun, his voice quivering a bit; now he _sounded_ nervous as well, "I mean – I know I promised I'd play along, but I can't stand this anymore, not when it isn't helping, and you're completely oblivious."

Miley was quite stunned. She had never seen Oliver act like this before, and really... when did he learn the word 'oblivious'!? "What are ya' talkin' 'bout, Oliver?" she breathed out and let her guitar slide softly off of her thigh, gently placing in against the wall behind her so it wouldn't fall. He was acting very weird – even for him, and that said a lot.

"I'm talking about you and Lilly." Oliver confirmed and locked his eyes with hers.

Miley felt nailed to the spot. Did – did Oliver _know_ about her feelings? But how could he!? She had been so careful, never letting it show just how much she cared about Lilly. She had tried her best not to act differently after she figured out how she felt about her blonde friend. She really tried to _hide it_ from him – from Lilly too – and yet he knew? But of course. Her father had known too, so maybe she wasn't such a good actress as she thought she was. It was just horrible, because now she was going to have to deal with him, and he'd probably tell her not to tell Lilly.

"Me and... Lilly?" was all she could squeak out, her eyes firmly locked on Oliver's.

Oliver sighed heavily and shook his head, brown hair flying around him, "Yup!" he firmly said, before he continued, in a lighter voice, "I know how you feel about Lilly, it's not hard to guess with the lyrics to that song, Miley."

Miley blinked a couple of times, not sure what to reply to that. What does one reply to that? She didn't want to make a complete fool out of herself like she so usually did in front of other people when she was in bad situations. But this was Oliver for God's sake! She knew him so well, she should be able to tell him this and still get gracefully through it. "I'm sorry, Oliver..." she whispered, shaking her head in shame; she did feel sorry about this. She was in love with his girlfriend, and she was ashamed of that, because they were _happy_, "I promise I won't act on it, I would never do that to ya'. I'd never ruin your relationship with Lilly." she reassured him.

A small smile played across his lips, "Don't worry, Miley, there's not _a _relationship to ruin." he told her, and Miley looked up then, completely confused; it must have shown in her eyes, for he elaborated, "How did you think it was possible for me and Lilly to so 'suddenly'-" he used air quotes, which made her feel pretty stupid, "-fall in love? How come, when you leave for shooting, I'm her stupid piñata and when you get back, I'm the one she wants to snog? Did you, not once, find that a little weird?"

Miley felt like one big question mark. Sure, she had found it strange that they were dating, she had found it sort of awkward when they all hung out, but she had never found it weird how they got together. Those things happened, didn't they? Lilly had said that it had been at a party and suddenly she had just felt it. It seemed completely normal to her. She arched an eyebrow in Oliver's direction and shrugged, "Not really..." she whispered, "Ya' guys seemed so happy, I didn't wanna jinx it."

Oliver smirked at her, "There's nothing to jinx, Miles," he informed her, kicking his feet up in a relaxed sort-of-way, enjoying the fact that for once he told her something she didn't know; he had always enjoyed acting cool, "we're not a couple."

Alright, so now she was _really _confused. How could they _not_ be a couple? They had been sickeningly in love, smooched and almost made her gag several times. She had felt so jealous, so heartbroken by the sight of the two of them together, and they weren't a couple? She couldn't exactly get that to add up.

So she squeaked out, "Huh?"

Oliver sighed yet another time, pretending that it bothered him greatly to explain this to her again and again, like she was some five-year-old who didn't understand a thing, "Lilly's been in love with you forever, Miley," he said to her, and this caught her attention, and she listened carefully, "she's wanted to get together with you for a long time, she's into girls, a lesbian, a dyke, or how you might want to put it, but she's never been able to tell you. She thought that maybe you could actually like her too, and therefore she asked me to be her 'boyfriend'-" he used those air quotes again, but it didn't bother Miley as much this time, for her mood was lifting with each word, "-so she could try to make you jealous. Which worked, _clearly._"

He was sort of breathless after his speech, but Miley didn't care about this, she felt absolutely ecstatic. If all what Oliver said was true – if their relationship had only been a performance – then everything was much brighter in her world. Not only did Lilly like her too (Oliver frigging just told her she _did_!), but he wasn't in the picture, she wouldn't hurt him by telling Lilly anything, he had never liked Lilly like that, his feelings would be spared.

How much more perfect could it get?

"Are ya' freakin' serious?" Miley breathlessly asked him, looking at him through her long lashes.

Oliver raised his shoulders in a saying gesture, "I'm nothing but serious, baby." he replied, in his usual way.

Miley couldn't help but squeal loudly. This was _perfect_! Lilly liked her too, it couldn't get any better than that. All she had to do was talk to her friend, tell her how she felt, and maybe everything would work out for them after all. They could be happy together, they could be a couple, and Miley would finally feel happy. She just had to figure out how to break it to her friend... that was a tougher part.

But she didn't want to worry about that right now, she jumped out of her seat and rushed around the table, enveloping Oliver in a hug from behind. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Thank ya' Oliver!" she told him, squeezing him yet another time for good measure, "Ya' have no idea how happy this makes me!"

He cleared his throat and pushed her off, "I think I've got an idea." he mumbled.

"You've got ta help me with somethin', Oliver." she said to him then, in a serious voice, as an idea entered her mind; an idea of how to tell Lilly about her feelings, "You've got ta help me set somethin' up."

Oliver groaned in his seat, but to Miley it didn't matter. She knew that even if he pretended that it bothered him to be told what to do, he secretly did want to help her. That was him after all. Hadn't he pretended to be Lilly's boyfriend for so long now? Hadn't he given up dating other girls just so Lilly's plan could work properly? He had, and Miley knew that he'd help her with this too. Because he cared about her and Lilly, and she knew that he wanted them to have their happiness.

And they'd get happiness. As soon as this plan was carried through.

–

Miley lit the last candle and looked around the rehearsal room yet another time. She was all alone in there, the room was hot with all the burning candles, but it was the perfect place for what she wanted to do. She crossed the room to the table by the side and made sure that there was something to drink for both of them, and everything seemed ready.

Checking her watch yet another time, she went onto the stage, grabbed her faithful guitar and got in position in front of the microphone. Oliver and Lilly could walk through the doors any time now, and she knew that Lilly would be confused, but it was okay, because hopefully things would be cleared up for her pretty soon.

Suddenly she heard Lilly's voice through the walls of the building – they must have just entered the front door. She was annoyed, Miley could hear that; she was annoyed with Oliver, and as they got close enough so she could actually make out the words she was saying, Miley knew why, "...doing here in the middle of the evening!? You interrupted my favourite show, Oliver, Goddamnit!" she hissed at him.

"You'll see, Lilly, don't worry." Oliver replied to her in a kind voice, as their steps came closer and closer, and Miley felt her heart beat faster and faster. It was now or never soon. She'd tell Lilly, and hopefully everything would work out perfectly.

She could hear Lilly sigh heavily, "Alright, but this better be worth it!" she informed him in a mad voice, just as the door was pushed open into the room, and Miley's grip tightened on her guitar.

Lilly was pushed first into the room, Oliver right behind her. The blonde girl seemed quite stunned for a second or two, as she took in the entire atmosphere, the candles and Miley in the middle of the stage, a spotlight pointed right at her. "What's this?" she murmured, taking a step closer to her friend, her eyes wide in curiosity.

Miley swallowed loudly as she saw Oliver creep out of the room, gently shutting the door behind himself. Lilly did not notice any of this, as her back was to him, and she was simply too taken with everything to hear him leave. The brunette took in a deep breath and decided to just jump right into it, "I've got something I need to tell you, Lilly." she said, into the microphone, so her voice was much louder than if she had been speaking regularly to her, but that was the entire point.

Lilly took a few steps closer, "What's wrong, Miley?" she wanted to know, concern now perked across her face, even if everything still seemed a bit confusing to her.

Miley didn't reply to that, she simply strummed the first chord on her guitar, before she leaned forward, and started singing the song she had rewritten, with her special Lilly in mind,

"_Smooth talkin', so rockin'  
She's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
She's a cutie, she plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid_

_Think I'm really fallin' for her smile  
Yeah, butterflies when she says my name_

_She's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go she's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy about her lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'_

_Think I'm really diggin' on her vibe  
She really blows me away, hey!_"

As she sang the verses first, she didn't think of all that much, she simply stared at Lilly as she stood there, nailed to the spot, listening to every word the came out of her mouth. She seemed to be completely into the music; not a reaction was across her face, only a smile as she rocked from side to side along with Miley's guitar, and Miley knew Lilly well enough to know that that was a positive thing. She was just listening to her, and that was good.

She looked so stunning as she stood there, her body enthralled by the candle light; she looked exactly like the girl Miley was in love with, like Lillian Truscott, her possible one. And as the seconds ticked by, and Miley sang her newest song, she became much surer that Lilly really was the one.

"_She's got somethin' special  
She's got somethin' special  
And when she's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental_

_She's got somethin' special  
She's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe, somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe she could be the one_

_She could be the one, she could be the one  
She could be the one, she could be the one  
She could be the one_..."

Miley finished off with one last strum on her guitar, before she breathed out and locked her eyes to Lilly's in a questionable look. Now was just to see what Lilly had to say. She was a bit nervous, but also pretty confident, because Oliver had said that Lilly did feel the same, so there wasn't much of a risk for her – she just couldn't wait to see what'd happen.

Lilly softly got closer, she got onto the stage in one step, ignoring the small three-steps-stairs on the side and stopped right next to Miley. "You changed the lyrics." she stated, a moved look in her eyes.

Miley nodded, "Yeah, I did."

"There's no Jake? No Jesse?" Lilly questioned her then, her voice low, as if not to break the magic feeling that was in the air; as if she spoke too loud, she might wreck it. It was only a feeling, but this felt sacred.

Miley shook her head this time, "No Jake and no Jesse." she confirmed, and it felt like Lilly was getting closer, though neither of them were actually moving their feet, "...and no Oliver." she said then, knowing that it was probably a good idea to get that straight right away; to let Lilly know that she knew that her and Oliver were nothing, that they weren't a couple, just so she didn't have to explain it.

A toothy grin played across Lilly's face, "_No_ Oliver." she confirmed, and before Miley could even say another word, her lips were pressed to Lilly's in their first kiss. A kiss that was quick and needy as their lips moved against each other, caressing each other in the softest way possible. She could feel Lilly's hands on her arms, pulling her close, and her guitar was squeezed in between them, but none of them could stop for a second, just so she could take it off; their mouths opened, their tongues sought for contact, started a slow battle inside their joined mouths, and it was everything Miley had ever dreamt of – it felt so unbelievably good, the feeling of having Lilly so close, having her right there, it was indescribable, and Miley knew that Lilly would be the inspiration for many songs in the future. And now it wouldn't be silly songs about friendships, this would be songs about just how perfect their love was.

And as they pulled back, their foreheads resting against each other, their breaths mixing in the small space between them while they breathed out heavily, needing air, Miley was sure. There was no doubt. Lilly couldn't be the one.

She _was_ the one.

* * *

_So yeah. That was very fluffy, and sort of short, but it was exactly what I needed at the moment. I've been so much away from home that my fingers were literally itching to play across the keyboard and get some writing done. And since it's been forever since I wrote some Hannah Montana Liley fiction, and I just saw this episode online last week, I couldn't resist it. It was practically begging to be made into some sort of Liley story, so I just had to do it :) _

_I didn't have an original idea with this story, I simply just started writing and decided to see where it took me, and I quite like the outcome, so maybe that was a pretty good idea. And I wrote it all in one sitting, that's how much I needed to write. Usually, even with one-shots, I need a day in between to get some perspective on it, but this just flowed out :b Oh. And I like my Oliver. I think I'm finally starting to get a feeling of him, starting to get him somewhat right when I write him. _

_Random thought - is it just me, or is there not as many Liley stories as there used to be? _

_Anyway, please leave me a comment with your thoughts, I'd love to hear from all of you. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Hannah Montana or the Hannah Montana song 'He Could Be the One' – it all belongs to Disney. _


End file.
